


Letter to You

by Xinix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Letters, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 隔壁收废铁的都虐哭了~
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 1





	Letter to You

孩子，  


当你读到这封信的时候，我应该已经离开了人世。有很多话我本该当面告诉你，却难以启齿，拖延再三，最终还是决定写这封信给你。  


相信聪明的你已经猜到，这封信的主题不外乎关于三个人、两个名字、一件事，尽管我知道你对这三个人、两个名字、整件事深恶痛绝，但我仍然坚持要求你耐下性子看完这封信。对，要求，请原谅我不赋予你拒绝的权力，谁让我就是这么一个独断专行的人呢。  


事实上我们都是如此。  


我第一次见到Logan——忍耐，孩子，这还只是个开始——的时候只有十多岁，就在你这么大的年纪。某个神秘组织绑架了我，拿我的DNA做研究，我像一只小白鼠似的被关在笼子里，时不时被抽一管血，又或者被注射一些什么药物。他们剥夺了我的视觉，用营养液维持我的生命，我渐渐地失去了时间感，从相信上帝到质疑上帝，再到怀疑变种人的上帝是不是与人类的上帝不相同——我还以为是自己求错了神，最后只期盼着发生点什么实验事故大家一起一命呜呼。死亡在彼时于我而言简直是一种慈悲，只要能终结这暗无天日的无期徒刑，我甚至愿意把灵魂献给魔鬼。就在这个时候，Logan出现了。  


他救了我。  


当时我的眼睛因为长期处于黑暗中对光线极其敏感，Logan不得不拉着我的手引着我离开那个该死的基地。逃出生天的期间我有意识地调动自己的听觉、嗅觉、触觉来记忆这个男人，粗重的喘息声，淡淡的烟草味，温热干燥又厚实有力的手。我把他视为英雄，任由他把我从绝望的沼泽里拔出来，再丢进另一个痛苦的漩涡中。  


他把我交给了X战警，X战警又把我安置在他们的医疗机构中。我每天配合医生努力地做复健，只为能尽快再看到他，即便如此，再见面也是半年后的事情了。  


我们在执行任务时找到了昏迷的他，把他带回了X学院。令人不可思议，不是吗？他救过我，而我也救了他，哈，相信我这只是个开始，更不可思议的还在后面。醒来后他袭击了医务人员，惊慌失措地想要逃离学院，他像只老鼠似的东躲西藏，最后误打误撞地钻进了校长正在授课的教室。我赶到的时候，他正极具攻击性地抓着校长的衣襟，用咽喉发出含糊的嘶吼，看上去就像一只发狂的野兽。  


我站在门口，犹豫着要不要离开，校长却先注意到了我。他的脸色很难看，我本以为他要责难我，谁料他用威严的下巴指了指我，对Logan说：“Scott Summers，他就在这里。”Logan转过头，看向我，表情从惊喜到疑惑，从疑惑到古怪。他松开校长向我走来，继而揪住我的衣领把我拉到他面前，盯着我的脸来回端详，表情从古怪到疑惑，从疑惑到失望。  


“不，他不是。”  


这是我们再次见面后他对我说的第一句话。  


他忘了我。  


我至今都记得，自己当时的心情就像Logan的表情一样，从惊喜到疑惑，然后省略掉一个步骤，从疑惑到失望。我勉力保持着微笑，直到校长支开Logan，在书房里跟我进行了长达一个小时的私下谈话，我才撇开那些维护自己可怜的自尊心的可笑的伪装，难过地接受了Logan忘了我的事实。  


事实上，他不仅忘了我，还忘了所有的一切。  


以你的聪明才智或许已经发现，Logan不只是官方说法那样，总是忘记前一天发生的事情。不，这跟忘记没有任何关系。忘记的前提是记忆，而Logan的问题恰恰是他无法记忆。  


他的记忆永远停留在很久以前，他发现自己爱上一个人的那一天。遗憾的是，他还来不及向那个人表白心意，就被丢进了莫比乌斯环的无尽循环里，重复着惊醒、寻觅、疑惑和失去。  


你曾经对我说，你厌恶了每天都要回答Logan那些蠢问题，厌恶了每天都要用那些谎言去安抚他，甚至厌恶了每天都要看到Logan的脸。我理解你，孩子，这不是客套话，我真的理解你，因为我也曾经对他失去过耐心。  


最初我还能在重逢的喜悦中调动自己的积极性，不厌其烦地每天告诉他“这里是X学院”、“Jean她们去出任务了”、“X教授身体不适”、“那个老头是连夜赶来的代理校长，他值得信任”，久而久之，这份热情被他眼眸中的猜忌、言语中的试探、一次次的遗忘慢慢磨平。他给我带来的困扰和伤害令我开始对他产生抗拒，我回避他，无视他，敷衍他，因为自己同被卷进了这场灾难中而痛恨他。  


如果说Logan的每一天是《初恋50次》，那么我的每一天便是《土拨鼠之日》。他永远无法记住前一天发生的事情，日复一日地从头来过；我则永远活在他的阴影里，年复一年地周而复始。  


为此我曾经攻击过他，然而一觉醒来再度见面时，他依旧会用古怪的眼神打量我，依旧会问那三个问题——“这是哪？”“你是谁？”“Scott在哪里？”  


校长知道了我对Logan动手的事情，他把我叫进书房，让我坐在沙发上，欲言又止地看着我约莫半个小时，结果只说了一句话：“Scott，Logan他爱你。”  


这句话就像魔咒一样重新燃起了我对Logan的兴趣，我开始观察他，发现他每天醒来都在找我，每一天都会找到我，只不过，他所寻找的“我”和所找到的“我”从来都不是同一个人。意识到这一点，我对他最后的兴趣也终于消耗殆尽，我努力回到自己原先的生活中去，见面时颔首微笑，点到为止。  


再后来我完成了X学院的学业，留校任职，又有了自己的X战警队伍，我变得忙了起来。而Logan就像是童年时贴在墙上的偶像海报，明明占据着很大一部分墙面，却无法再引起我的注意。我不再为他停下脚步，对他的疑问先是微笑作答，再是置若罔闻，最后在校长的默许下，我不再理会他。  


他偶尔会纠缠，不惜弹出钢爪威胁我，要我给他一个答案，对此我烦不胜烦。好在大多数情况下他都比较老实，独自找个地方坐着发呆，有时候是庭院，有时候是车库。直到有一天，我完成任务回来，发现他坐在我的宿舍里。  


我一边更换制服一边请他出去，他从我的床上站起来，走到了我身后，以一种熟稔的语气对我说：“Scott，大家都去哪儿了？”就在那个瞬间，我看着镜子里的自己和Logan，悲哀地发现，他终于找到了他所寻觅的那个人。  


亦或者说，我终于成为了他所寻觅的那个人。  


寒意从我的指间向上蔓延，尽管Logan以一种自己都没有察觉到的缠绵缱绻的眼神看着我，也无法给我带来一丝温暖，更甚的，那加剧了寒意扩散的速度，让我被突如其来的愤怒瞬间吞没。我推开他，找到校长，问他Scott Summers到底是谁，我是谁？继而得到了那个Logan寻求多年的答案。  


Scott Summers，伟大的变种人领袖，而我，是他的克隆人。  


校长告诉我，在Logan失忆的初期，他的伙伴们并没能及时发现他的问题。随着时间的迁移，Logan的异常终于显现了出来，X教授跟Jean Grey着手研究Logan的病症，结果令人失望不已。他们既没能总结出Logan的病因，也没能开发出有效的治疗方法。他们不得不看着Logan一天天努力拼接着当下与过去，依赖着别人的记忆过日子。  


在那些从未被言明的迷茫与孤独中，Logan始终追寻着Scott，终于，Scott发现了Logan的心思，他意识到Logan对自己抱有着不同于其他人的感情。他开始试探Logan，然而对于一个每一天都是刚刚发现自己陷入暗恋中的人来说，那些试探如同洪水猛兽一般冲击着Logan的心防，让他卸下了全副武装，走出了保护壳，赢得了Scott的心。  


他们相爱了。  


尽管Scott每天都要重新追求一次Logan，他仍然甘之如饴。他们沉浸在爱河里，眼中只有彼此，以至于忽略了一个重要的问题——Scott是会衰老、死亡的。很快，他们迎来了新的危机。  


Logan开始惊讶于伙伴们的衰老，在他看来他们仿佛一夜之间被施加了诅咒。再后来，他发现一些人不见了。起初Logan还能从老伙计们的身上找到过去与当下的契合点，但是随着Scott步入老年，Logan连辨认自己的心上人都十分困难。  


就像他伴随着我的成长一点一点地找到Scott那样，伴随着Scott的衰老，他一点一点地失去了他。  


失去了所有的“伙伴”，Logan开始变得不安且多疑。简单的三言两语无法轻易地说服他面对自己的病情，Scott不得不采取更多的措施来保护自己的爱人。他保留了Logan宿舍的原貌，几十年不曾作出变动，他给Logan看自己的日记，遗憾没能留下更多的影音记录。他讲述着Logan能记得的、二人之间共同的回忆，那些画面越来越模糊，渐渐失去了声音和原有的色泽，当Logan指出他记忆中的错误时，他才发现，一直以来不愿意面对Logan病情的不是别人，正是自己。  


他觉得不能再这样下去，决定在死之前帮助Logan适应病情继续活下去。他直白地告诉Logan他的病情，不管他是否愿意相信；也不再向Logan倾诉爱意，哪怕内心充满了对他的渴望。他用冷漠来武装自己，一次次责令Logan面对现实，可每当Logan问起“Scott在哪里”的时候，那些只属于Scott的二人之间的甜蜜回忆席卷而来，病毒似的侵蚀着他的心。  


他割舍不下Logan，又抗拒不了死神。  


他成立了特殊的医疗项目组来研究Logan的病情，可惜进展缓慢，效果甚微。他曾尝试让心灵感应者抹掉Logan所有的记忆以给他自由，可第二天Logan醒来，那些被抹去的记忆统统被自愈因子带了回来。这该死的局面折磨着Logan也折磨着他自己，他甚至严肃地考虑是否应该杀掉Logan以终结这一切。当然，只是想想而已，他根本无法做到结束Logan的生命。  


他在日记里写道：如果能一直陪着他该多好。  


也许就是因为有了这个念头，才有了后来的种种。  


他本打算移植Logan的自愈因子到自己身上，又因为Logan不再能认出他而作罢。最终他决定，克隆一个自己。  


他不仅成功克隆出一个自己，还成功“克隆”出他跟Logan共同的经历。  


谈话到此结束。  


请原谅我无法回忆起自己当时的心情，这段过往无疑是我所经历过的最沉重的打击。我只记得自己用一种古怪的声音问校长：“你才是Scott Summers？”而我们伟大的领袖给我的回答只有三个字：“你也是。”  


自那以后，Logan每天都会来黏我，一边不安地适应着环境，一边安心地依赖着我。我们每天相处的时间多则从日出到日落，少则不足一个钟头，那些时光里我的拒绝和抵触非但没能令Logan退缩，反而让他更加确定我就是他的Scott，有时候他小心翼翼地跟我保持距离，有时候他又大喇喇地吃我的豆腐。我反复告诫自己，这些都是假的，他爱的是他的Scott，不是我。然而在日复一日的热忱与暧昧中，我还是沦陷了。  


我爱上了Logan。  


尽管我知道他永远不会爱上真正的我。  


我开始回应他的感情，接受他的抚摸和亲吻，甚至为了加快步伐主动追求他。相拥而眠的夜里我时常会想，他究竟是从一天当中的哪个节点还原到出厂设置的？我做了一些实验，哭笑不得地发现，Logan这样的硬汉居然和Cinderella一样，害怕午夜十二点的钟声。  


午夜的钟声响起，仙女教母的魔法就此失效；教堂的丧钟停下，伟大领袖的一生就此落幕。  


校长是握着Logan的手、面带微笑故去的。一开始Logan不愿意配合，在我承诺第二天给他一些甜头后——反正他的第二天永远都不会到来——他才不情不愿地在我的陪同下来到校长的卧室。那是我第一次进入校长的卧室，家居陈列与我的宿舍一模一样。当我回过神来的时候，Logan已经径自走到了床边，像我们第二次相见时那样揪住校长的衣领，指着我，从咽喉中挤出嘶哑的怒吼：“你是谁？他是谁？Scott在哪里！”  


我作为假货的身份就这样被拆穿了。  


我安慰自己不必难过，熬过去今晚，明天他又将是我的。感谢红石英目镜不让人看出我眼圈发红，我强忍住泪水，咬紧牙关靠在墙上，然后听到校长说：“我是Scott Summers，他也是Scott Summers，如果你问的是第一个Scott Summers，他已经逝世六十周年了。”  


没错，校长也是克隆人。  


在我消化这一爆炸性新闻的同时，校长向Logan简要说明了这一百年里发生的事。末了，Logan哽咽地问：“他为什么要……”  


“为了回应你的感情。”  


校长的回答和Logan的痛哭将我从美梦中惊醒，我重新意识到，Logan从来都不属于我。他是属于Scott的，过去是，现在是，将来也是。  


一直以来我刻意不去思考自己究竟是谁，谁料就在那令人心碎的时刻，这个答案自己浮出了水面。  


无论是校长，还是我，不过都是Scott对Logan的爱。  


校长过世后，我作为继承人继续支持那个历经百年的医疗项目。当我亲身处于自己的出生地时，我产生了很多疑问。比如，跟我有着相同经历的校长为什么还要残忍地复制一遍这一切？又比如，为什么他在克隆我的时候没有加入Logan的自愈因子，让我可以陪伴他更久？  


所幸我们拥有一批优秀的科研人员，他们当场解答了我的疑惑。他们告诉我，早在我出生之前他们就已经掌握了成熟的技术可以让Logan的自愈因子和Scott的克隆体胚胎完美融合，并且完全不会影响到Scott的变种能力。但是校长没有那么做。起初我还以为他是怕拥有自愈能力的“Scott”无法获得Logan的信任，直到我看到你的冷冻胚胎，我才明白过来校长的私心。  


他割舍不下Logan，也抗拒不了死神。与其说我是Scott的克隆体，不如说我是校长的克隆体更为确切。他让我在承载着Scott对Logan的爱的同时，也承载着他个人对Logan的爱。  


而我在经历了岁月无情地剥削之后，也不得不做出了同样的决策。  


你诞生了——一个有着自愈能力，可以永远陪伴Logan的“Scott”。  


我知道这对你而言很不公平，尤其是去年项目组告诉我他们找到了治疗Logan的方法，但是我没有后悔过。  


时至今日，我依然记得你还是婴儿时的模样，我抱着你，为了验证你的自愈能力用柳叶刀在你的手心里浅浅地划了一个“L”，看着伤口以惊人的速度愈合，我不由想到，如果我跟Logan可以有一个孩子，如果这个孩子继承了我们的能力……  


没有如果，我的确跟Logan有了一个继承着我们二人能力的孩子，那就是你。  


我没有将Scott与Logan的过去“克隆”到你身上，是因为一直以来我都把那段过往看作是自己对Logan感情的萌芽，这颗种子是校长种进我心里的，虽说对我很不公平，但我依然感谢他，感谢他让我爱上了Logan，感谢他把Logan让给了我。  


我不知道是不是每一个Scott都会爱上Logan，毕竟我手里的实例太少，不过，无论将来你跟Logan如何发展，亲情也好，友情也罢，甚至是爱情，我都不希望你受到外界刻意的干扰。在我眼里，你不是任何人的克隆体，因为你跟我们三个——Scott、校长和我——都不一样。  


你就是你。  


Scott Logan Summers，X学院的资优生，X战警的后备军，我的好孩子，只不过长得有点像那个伟大领袖Summers罢了。  


至于Logan的病，我犹豫了一年之久，仍是无法做出决定。或许不做决定也是一种决定。得知治愈后他有55%的几率会恢复这一百年间的所有记忆，我便于心不忍。一来不忍心让他受折磨，二来不忍心看他受折磨。况且，你的诞生让我对他的未来心存侥幸。  


鉴于Logan现在的情况，我不得不先把他拜托给你，待我死后，你再把真相告诉他，让他自己来做决定吧。  


床头柜第二个抽屉里锁着Scott的日记本和一些影音资料，钥匙夹在Logan跟Scott合影的相框里，就是Logan用钢爪竖中指的那张。  


现在，你知道了所有的真相，关于神秘的“你”、“我”、“他”的故事，Scott们和Logan的故事，爱的故事。我本以为道出这些心底的秘密会令我如释重负，结果并没有。唉，真不想就此死去。  


最后，我有一个不情之请，在Logan病愈前，请你替我照顾好他。如果你做不到的话，我的秘书会把你小时候尿床的样子在所有人类和变种人的大脑里轮播三天，相信我她真的会这么做，因为我在遗嘱里给她留了一笔关于此举的劳务费，数目相当可观。  


最后的最后，祝你幸福。  


又及，别总是欺负Logan，你难道看不出来他有多么英俊吗？  


写于被回忆浸泡的冰凉的夜

Cinderella的钟声再度响起

Scott Summers Ⅲ 


End file.
